To help train and better oneself at a sport/activity, it may be beneficial to use one or more training devices. For example, when training for soccer, cover systems may be used to decrease the size of the goal, thereby forcing the shooter to better learn to make more accurately aimed shots. Generally, such training devices tend to be bulky and onerous, which may result in more time required for installing its use (e.g., up to 20 min to install and remove). Moreover, with these types of training devices (e.g., metal and/or full cover systems), the soccer balls may rebound, go into a basket, or behind the cover making ball retrieval difficult and time consuming, and such training devices may entangle, distract, and endanger the goalkeeper. Additionally, such training devices tend to be expensive, and have a rigid “one size fits all” singular configuration for use.